Tussen U En De Filosofie Van Wind
by Yoriko Rasha
Summary: Nanao menyimpan kembali kincir angin kertas itu ke dalam saku mantelnya, ia memutuskan untuk menjaga baik-baik barang itu. Kemudian, ia tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba bulir bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya./Untuk BVF2 Oktober: Learn from Nature.RnR?


**A/N:** Lamaaa rasanya saya tidak buat fic Shuuhei-Nanao, ada setahun sepertinya. Kini saya coba kemas dengan _setting_ yang berbeda, fic _Western_ pertama saya dan juga pertama di FBI, sebenarnya saya menginginkan riset lebih untuk fic ini, namun apa daya mengingat tugas menjuri masih menumpuk sementara _deadline_ BVF semakin dekat, akhirnya saya buat seadanya saja. Semoga tetap dapat dinikmati ^^

**Disclaimer: **Bleach milik Tite Kubo

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Western.

**Warning**_**: **_**[1]** AU**. [2]** Diusahakan IC. **[3]** Mungkin _timeline _tidak tepat, peristiwa tidak berdasar yang mungkin salah. **[4]** Mengandung sedikit roman tersembunyi. **[5**] Riset kurang. **[6]** _Setting_ Revolusi Industri Inggris-_pasca_ Renaissance. **[7**] Author sok tahu.

* * *

><p><strong>Tussen U En De<strong>** Filosofie Van ****Wind**

_~antara kau dan filosofi angin~_

Bleach © Tite Kubo

_for BVF 2 October: Learn from Nature_

.

a ShuuNao fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah di musim semi tahun 1850, seorang gadis berkacamata melangkah ke luar dari dalam rumah <em>homestay<em>-nya. Gadis itu bernama Nanao Ise. Sejenak ia terlihat membetulkan topi fedora yang ia kenakan, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota London yang mulai ramai. Kereta-kereta kuda terlihat hilir mudik membawa penumpang maupun barang ke tempat tujuan. Orang-orang berjalan cepat—terburu-buru dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Tanpa ia sadari, segerombolan anak kecil berlarian di belakangnya. Salah seorang anak laki- menubruknya tanpa sengaja, menyebabkan beberapa kertas yang terselip dalam map yang dibawanya terjatuh. Anak laki-laki itu sempat mengucapkan '_sorry_' sebelum akhirnya kembali berlari bersama teman-temannya. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan memungut sendiri beberapa kertas yang ternyata berisi tulisan dengan huruf sambung—yang entah apa—itu.

Ia menduga bahwa gerombolan anak-anak yang berompi sama tadi adalah buruh anak yang dipaksa bekerja dengan gaji yang kecil, tentu saja pendidikan mereka pun seadanya. Sesungguhnya, Nanao memang tidak mengerti dengan situasi di sini, ia hanyalah gadis Jepang yang kebetulan beruntung dikirim ke Inggris untuk menimba ilmu. Menurutnya, keadaan di Jepang masih sedikit lebih baik, kaisar begitu peduli dengan pendidikan para generasi mudanya.

Langkah Nanao terus menapaki jalanan. Tak lama, langkahnya terhenti di salah satu bangunan bergaya _victoria_, di depannya terdapat tulisan dengan huruf bersambung: _'London School of Music'_

.

.

"Di zaman _Renaissance_, hanya ada dua konsonan di dalam tujuh kombinasi interval diatonik, yaitu _oktaf_ dan _fifth_. Interval oktaf yang dinilai konsonan bukan karena kualitas auralnya, tapi dinilai secara numeral. Perbandingan frekuensi dari dua not dalam oktaf tersebut adalah dua banding satu. Relasi numeral dalam interval musik ini adalah hasil pemikiran Phytagoras yang diaplikasikan ke dalam musik. Hal ini berlanjut ke dalam teknik komposisi dalam musik _Renaissance_."

Nanao menyimak dengan baik penjelasan dari seorang pengajar tentang perkembangan interval diatonik. Pena bulunya menari di atas kertas, mencatat beberapa hal yang dirasa penting. Sesungguhnya, gadis berambut gelap itu tidak terlalu menyukai musik dalam artian memainkan alatnya. Ia hanya menyukai sejarahnya, filosofinya, maupun hal-hal berat lainnya yang berkaitan dengan musik.

_Syuut. _Semilir angin menerpa wajah Nanao melalui jendela setengah terbuka yang berada di dekatnya. Angin itu begitu nyamannya dirasakan, sejuk namun menghangatkan. Angin seolah membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang lain. Angin mengingatkannya kepada seorang pemuda di sebuah negeri bertitel kincir angin. Hisagi Shuuhei adalah nama pemuda itu—orang yang berasal dari tempat yang sama dengannya. Jepang. Mereka bertemu setahun yang lalu, saat sama-sama akan bertolak dari pelabuhan Edo. Mengetahui bahwa ternyata tidak satu tujuan, mereka pun bertukar alamat _homestay_ masing-masing. Sejak itulah, korespondensi terjalin di antara keduanya... hingga kini.

Gadis berkacamata itu teringat akan surat terakhir yang diterimanya beberapa waktu lalu. Tak ada yang berbeda dengan surat dari Hisagi yang sebelum-sebelumnya, pemuda itu selalu bercerita tentang negeri Belanda yang menyenangkan, tentang kincir-kincir angin yang selalu berputar, tentang mimpi-mimpi yang ingin ia wujudkan. Namun, ada kalimat di bagian penutup surat itu yang membuat hati Nanao serasa ingin melompat keluar.

"_Wacht__ mij!__ Ik ga__ morgen __naar London__. Tunggu aku, Ise-san. Seminggu lagi aku akan berkunjung ke London, ada beberapa informasi yang ingin kugali di sana untuk artikelku. Mungkin, kita bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu?"_

Nanao telah membalas surat itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Tiga hari lagi, pukul tiga sore di atas _Blackfriar' s Bridge_, mereka akan bersua. Gadis itu mengulas senyum tipis, kemudian kembali memfokuskan konsentrasinya terhadap sejarah musik.

* * *

><p>Tiga hari berlalu semenjak hari itu, Nanao melirik <em>grandfather's clock<em> yang masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas. Tangan kanannya memegang sekantung gandum—bermaksud membuat sebuah _pancake_ untuk makan siang, ia mendesah pelan ketika ingat bahwa harga gandum dan kebutuhan pokok lainnya semakin menanjak dari hari ke hari.

Akhir-akhir ini, situasi kota menjadi sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Seolah akan terjadi sebuah peristiwa besar, apa ya? Ah... entahlah. Hanya saja, tiba-tiba Nanao merasa ia lebih baik di Jepang saja. Ia pun membayangkan dirinya mengenakan kimono dan belajar _ikebana_ seperti gadis lainnya, bukannya berada di tengah budaya barat seperti ini. Tentu saja, apabila ia disuguhkan sake dan _wine_ di depannya, maka Nanao tetap memilih sake.

Dua gadis Jepang lainnya yang merupakan rekan sejawat Nanao, datang menghampiri. Setidaknya tinggal bersama dengan sesama orang Jepang sedikit mengobati rasa rindunya terhadap kampung halaman. Kemudian mereka bertiga membuat menu makan siang bersama-sama.

.

.

_**Blackfriar' s Bridge, 03.05 p.m**_

Gadis itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah orang. Sosok pemuda itu mengenakan topi bulat hitam dan mantel panjang berwarna senada. Pemuda tersebut kemudian menyadari kehadiran gadis yang mengenakan topi fedora dan _dress_ selutut itu.

"_Ohisashiburi_, Ise-_san_."

Nanao mengulas senyum tipis. "Lama tak jumpa denganmu juga, Hisagi-_san_."

Lama tak bertemu membuat mereka berdua terlihat kikuk. Keduanya bersandar pada sisi jembatan dan memandangi aliran sungai yang membelah kota. Hisagi adalah mahasiswa yang juga merangkap sebagai jurnalis sebuah surat kabar di Rotterdam. Nanao mengerti itu. Pastilah waktunya di London tidak terlalu banyak.

Tiba-tiba Hisagi membuka topi bulat hitamnya, sehingga terlihatlah rambut gelapnya dengan potongan sedikit jabrik itu.

"Seperti ini lebih bebas," ucapnya, "sayangnya, di sini tidak ada kincir angin, ya?" Pemuda itu membiarkan beberapa helai rambutnya tertiup angin.

"Tentu saja, ini London, bukan Belanda. Di sini, kau hanya akan menemukan kereta kuda yang berlalu lalang, anak-anak yang dijadikan buruh, atau orang-orang yang berjalan seperti terburu-buru."

Hisagi terlihat menghirup napas dalam-dalam, seolah terlihat sedang berelaksasi atas sesuatu.

"Hmm... kota besar yang sibuk," ucapnya kemudian.

Gadis berkacamata itu sempat kehabisan ide untuk memulai pembicaraan, ia pun merasa bahwa terus-terusan berada di atas jembatan bersama orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu; bukanlah ide baik. Akhirnya, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengajak Hisagi ke suatu tempat.

"Hisagi-_san_, apakah kau keberatan jika kita mengunjungi Katedral St. Paul?"

.

.

Sebuah kereta kuda yang memuat dua penumpang, tepat berhenti di depan sebuah katedral bergaya klasik. Mereka pun turun, Hisagi terlihat antusias terhadap tempat yang ada di hadapannya itu. Kedua pemuda-pemudi itu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam katedral. Sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang beribadah. Mereka berdua pun sejenak memanjatkan doa, sebelum akhirnya mengunjungi sebuah sekolah kecil yang berada di belakang katedral. Itu adalah sekolah asrama di mana Nanao bekerja paruh waktu sebagai tenaga pengajar.

Anak-anak berambut pirang berlari menghambur gadis berkacamata itu. Di antara mereka, ada yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keingintahuannya atas kehadiran Nanao yang tiba-tiba, mengingat hari ini bukanlah hari kegiatan belajar-mengajar, ditambah ada seorang pemuda yang bersama gadis itu.

"Mrs. Nanao, apakah laki-laki itu pacarmu?"

Frontal. Ya, pertanyaan polos yang frontal, yang sanggup membuat Hisagi dan Nanao terlihat semakin kikuk di hadapan para anak-anak.

Nanao tersenyum dan berkata kepada mereka, "Perkenalkan, ia adalah Hisagi Shuuhei. Temanku. Sama-sama berasal dari Jepang sepertiku, hanya saja ia menimba ilmu di Belanda."

"Wow! Belanda," seru seorang anak perempuan yang memakai bando berenda di kepalanya.

Hisagi tersenyum, ia melihat beberapa kertas segi empat warna-warni yang tergeletak di meja. Sepertinya ia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat anak-anak itu bergembira.

"Ise-_san_, boleh 'kan kalau aku memakai kertas warna-warni itu?"

Nanao mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja, silakan."

Satu jam kemudian, gadis itu mengetahui apa yang direncanakan Hisagi. Pemuda itu membuat banyak baling-baling dari kertas warna-warni itu, mengkombinasikannya dengan stik kayu dan menjadikannya sebuah miniatur kincir angin. Anak-anak itu takjub dan senang bukan kepalang karena masing-masing dari mereka memilikinya satu. Mereka lalu berlarian dan tertawa bahagia ketika kincir angin kertas itu berputar.

"Jadi, di Belanda banyak kincir angin seperti ini, ya? Tapi, lebih besar dan tenaga putarannya dapat digunakan untuk berbagai keperluan?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki kepada Hisagi. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan membalas dengan senyuman.

"Iya, seperti itu."

Rupanya, ketika membuat kincir angin kertas itu, Hisagi memang bercerita sedikit mengenai Belanda dan fungsi-fungsi kincir angin yang berada di sana.

.

.

"Pagi hari, anak-anak itu bekerja sebagai buruh. Pada sore harinya, baru mereka dapat meluangkan waktu untuk bermain dan belajar. Mereka bukanlah golongan anak-anak borjuis yang dapat belajar dengan nyaman ataupun makan makanan enak, mereka yatim piatu," ucap Nanao.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan melewati taman kota, setelah puas meluangkan waktu bersama anak-anak, kedua pemuda-pemudi itu memutuskan untuk kembali.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Ise-_san_. Sepertinya aku mulai tahu artikel seperti apa yang akan kutulis nanti."

Nanao mengangguk pelan kemudian berkata, "Sama-sama, senang jika dapat membantumu. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah memiliki tempat untuk menginap? Maksudku, aku dapat membantumu untuk mencari penginapan."

Hisagi tersenyum tipis. "Tentu, tenang saja. Aku sudah menyewa sebuah kamar untuk menginap."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku mantel hitamnya, ia kemudian memberikan benda itu kepada Nanao. "Ini untukmu..."

Sebuah kincir angin kertas yang berukuran lebih kecil dari yang Hisagi buat untuk anak-anak itu. Nanao sedikit terkejut, ia menerima benda itu, sebuah senyuman pun mengiringi ucapan terima kasihnya. Kincir angin kertas itu berputar, tertiup angin sore yang datang menghampiri.

"_Aku sangat menyukai angin. Angin itu bergerak bebas, ia seolah tidak takut pada apapun. Berani menerjang sesuatu yang bahkan lebih padat darinya. Ia terus berputar mengelilingi dunia, melewati semua tempat. Aku ingin seperti itu, bebas menjadi diriku sendiri, tidak takut pada rintangan, dan terus berusaha untuk mewujudkan apa yang kuinginkan."_

Nanao tiba-tiba teringat penggalan sebuah surat dari Hisagi itu. Sejak lama, Nanao telah paham mengapa teman korespondensinya itu begitu menyukai angin. Mereka telah berbagi banyak hal lewat surat.

Tiba di sebuah persimpangan jalan, Hisagi dan Nanao berpisah. Mungkin, bila mereka di Jepang mereka akan membungkuk atau menundukkan kepala sebelum perpisahan, tapi di sini mereka berjabat tangan. Ada perasaan yang aneh yang dirasakan gadis itu ketika menjabat tangan si pemuda. Seolah ia tak ingin melepaskan jabatan tangan itu. Tapi, Hisagi akan menetap di London untuk beberapa hari. Lagipula lusa... mereka pun merencanakan untuk kembali bertemu dan berencana untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai Thames.

* * *

><p>Namun, ternyata rencana tinggal rencana. Dua hari kemudian terjadi pergolakan yang terjadi di seantero Inggris, London termasuk basis pergolakan itu. Serikat pekerja melakukan demo besar-besaran. Para golongan ekonomi lemah memperjuangkan hak-hak mereka yang terabaikan, mereka juga mempermasalahkan kesenjangan yang begitu besar dengan para golongan borjuis. Tak hanya itu, para penggerak revolusi juga mendesak pemerintah untuk segera merealisasikan <em>Factory Acts<em> dan menentang sistem kerja yang menjadikan anak-anak sebagai buruh berupah rendah. Langkanya barang-barang dan kenaikan harga bahan-bahan pokok menjadikan pemicu yang semakin mendesak para penggerak untuk segera melakukan revolusi.

Situasi London benar-benar tidak nyaman. Nanao dan rekan-rekan sejawatnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang, sebelum pelabuhan ditutup untuk mengantisipasi para pemegang keputusan yang berniat melarikan diri ke luar Inggris. Peristiwa itu akhirnya memang terjadi cukup lama.

.

.

Dua hari yang lalu, kapal yang ditumpangi Nanao telah bertolak dari pelabuhan Southampton. Gadis itu, kini berada di dek kapal bersama salah satu rekan sejawatnya. Ia mengeluarkan kincir angin kertas pemberian Hisagi dari dalam saku mantelnya, membiarkan benda itu berputar tertiup angin laut yang berhembus.

Hisagi Shuuhei tidak diketahui kabarnya, tapi Nanao berharap pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Mungkin, ia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk kembali ke Belanda, atau yang ia khawatirkan adalah Hisagi masih berada di tengah-tengah situasi tak nyaman London. Tak kembali ke Rotterdam, malah bersemangat—karena mengetahui langsung peristiwa itu dan dapat membuat berbagai artikel untuk surat kabarnya.

Namun, gadis itu rasa perkiraannya untuk Hisagi yang tepat adalah pada kemungkinan yang kedua. Pemuda itu menyukai angin dan seperti angin. Nanao kemudian teringat pada sebuah penggalan surat dari Hisagi yang lain.

"_Angin bisa memiliki energi menghidupkan. Sekaligus ia juga memiliki kekuatan menghancurkan.__  
><em>_Dari sini, aku menujukan energi angin dapat menghidupkan dan menghancurkan pada sisi kemungkinan positif yang bisa ditransformasikan kedalam berbagai bentuk daya lainnya. Menghidupkan bisa ditetaskan lagi sebagai kreatifitas, sebagai daya inovasi. Sedangkan menghancurkan bisa dibentuk sebagai energi penyelesaian, menjadi buldoser untuk menghilangkan berbagai masalah yang ada dialami manusia, dari skala besar hingga ke tingkatan yang paling kecil, yakni ego individu."_

Gadis berambut gelap itu membetulkan kacamatanya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia berharap Tuhan akan mempertemukan mereka kembali suatu saat nanti, meskipun ia merasa kemungkinan itu kecil bahkan tidak mungkin. Jika memang demikian, biarkan angin menjadi sesuatu yang selalu mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu.

Nanao menyimpan kembali kincir angin kertas itu ke dalam saku mantelnya, ia memutuskan untuk menjaga baik-baik barang itu. Kemudian gadis itu tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba bulir bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya... meninggalkan jejak air di wajahnya yang sendu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko's Corner:<strong>

**[1]. **Fic ini banyak celahnya, silakan beri _concrit_ bagi pembaca yang dapat menemukan celah dulunya memang tidak begitu menyukai pelajaran sejarah, soalnya pusing (eh?). Saya tahu bahwa setting _western_ mungkin masih kurang 'western', jujur saja saya memang kurang riset untuk mengoptimalkan fic ini dari segi tema _western_ dan 'learn from nature'-nya. Maaf.

**[2]. **Alasan saya memakai angin untuk tema Learn from Nature, sebab zanpakuto Hisagi adalah Kazeshini, Kaze=Angin, sehingga saya rasa cocok untuk diterapkan (?) pada Hisagi, begitu pula dengan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai jurnalis, kita tahu bahwa di Bleach; Divisi 9 yang ditangani Hisagi juga mengurus Seireitei News. Untuk Nanao, karena Divisi 8 saya kurang paham sebenarnya menangani apa, tapi dilihat dari sifat Nanao yang serius dan teliti, saya berpikir bahwa dia mungkin menyukai bidang keilmuan yang 'berat', seperti Sejarah, Hukum, filosofi, dll. Intinya saya mengembangkan karakterisasinya tidak sembarangan melainkan berdasarkan canon.

**[3]. **Nanao menangis, OOC-kah? Semoga tidak ya... soalnya di Bleach episode 200 berapaa gitu saya lupa, memang Nanao pernah menangis karena ia merasa bersalah kepada Kyoraku.

Nah, terima kasih telah membaca, apalagi memberi saya _feedback_ berupa review ^^


End file.
